


I'm Your Goodnight

by Racat10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After 2015 AMAs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But whatever, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Edging, Handcuffs, Harry is a Tease, Harry is an aggressive top, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis has an apartment in LA, Louis is a shy bottom, Louis likes it rough, M/M, One Night Stand, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but Louis likes it, larry - Freeform, not totally smut, story that leads into smut, there's some story to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racat10/pseuds/Racat10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is bombarded with Larry questions from an interviewer after the 2015 AMAs, and becomes too overwhelmed to stick around for the after party. He bails on the band and goes home to his LA apartment to spend the night there. After a couple hours of constant tossing and turning in bed, Louis can't get his mind off of the interview from earlier so he calls Harry looking for some comfort.</p><p>"You can call me<br/>When you’re lonely<br/>When you can’t sleep<br/>I’ll be your temporary fix<br/>You control me<br/>Even if it’s just tonight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Goodnight

Louis peered into the sea of flashing lights before him, dazed and alone, wanting nothing more than to reunite with his bandmates before the AMA after-party started. He absolutely hated being at events like this alone, mostly because he was afraid he would be asked questions he didn’t know the answer to or that the press would twist his solitude into some form of outrageous gossip.

               

“Louis! Louis! Do you have just a second while we have you alone to answer a few questions? It’s for Queen Bee Print!” A reporter shouted. If Louis didn’t know any better, he would have thought that they were playing off his fears in attempts to get him off guard.

 

“Oh… I would love to answer your questions, but I’m looking for Harry and everyone, so…” He responded trying not to sound anxious about being alone.

 

“Speaking of Harry, could you tell us a little bit about him?” The reporter asked, dragging Louis into a conversation he didn’t want to be having.

 

“I’m sorry, what _about_ Harry?” Louis questioned back.

 

“You specifically said you were trying to find Harry. Is there anything going on between the two of you that we should know about?” The reporter asked.

 

“Why are you acting like that’s any of your fucking business?” Louis retorted with a thick, northern accent.

 

“So you aren’t denying anything?” The reporter asked, unfazed by Louis’ smart remark.

 

“We aren’t a couple if that’s what you’re implying,” Louis responded before turning and walking away. He didn’t want anything else to do with those damn invasive interviewers and he just wanted to find the boys. Luckily, it wasn’t long until he spotted the three of them lined up beside a young woman who appeared to be interviewing them. He let out a sigh of relief that he had finally found the three of them and sped up his pace until he was right there beside him.

 

“There you are!” Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the older man in a half hug, “We were worried you’d gotten Louis-napped.”

 

“Boyfriends reunited!” The interviewer joked with a light laugh. All the boys giggled a little along with the interviewer, except for Louis. He tried to hide his discomfort through a smile you would never know was fake, if you didn’t know Louis like Harry did. Harry could always see right through every lie Louis told, even ones that were unspoken.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry whispered in the older man’s ear.

 

“Yeah,” he lied, “Just fine.”

 

“Wow, can’t be together for more than ten seconds without whispering sweet nothings, huh?” the reporter joked again.

 

Louis wanted to make a smart retort with every bone in his body, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

 

“Ya know, I’m not feeling too great. I think I’ll just head back to my apartment.” Louis said flatly, removing Harry’s arm from his shoulder.

 

“But the after party hasn’t even started yet,” Niall responded.

 

“I would love to, but I really should just… go now.” Louis explained, not even trying to hide his discomfort anymore.

 

“But-“ Harry began.

 

“We’ll chat later,” Louis interrupted as took a few steps back and began to walk away.

 

The paparazzi was relentless towards him as he walked away from his bandmates. He had never felt so violated from interview questions in his life. There had always been Larry speculation, but he’d never heard so much about it in one night. He couldn’t help but to think about how little privacy he actually had, and just because he was famous.

 

There was a small part of him that wanted to suck it up and go sass up the interviewers that were trying to dig a little too deep, but what he mostly wanted was to go home and forget about the interviewers altogether. He wanted to forget about that little part of him that secretly wished Larry was as real as everyone made it out to be. But he’s been pushing those feelings to the back of his mind for some time now, and he wasn’t planning on changing that anytime soon.

 

\---

 

Louis laid in bed, tossing and turning for nearly an hour before finally sitting up and realizing that laying around avoiding his own thoughts wasn’t going to help anything. He felt so hurt, but why? Maybe because he knew that even if he and Harry were more than just friends it wouldn’t be anything special. It wouldn’t last because they were famous. The paparazzi would never leave them alone, the fans would never stop talking about how they knew it all along, and the damn reporters wouldn’t ask about anything other than their relationship.

 

Even though he and Harry weren’t together, it made him feel violated when the only questions some interviewers ask would be about Larry. He was so much more than who he was or wasn’t sleeping with, and it made him so genuinely sad to know that if he and Harry actually would become a couple that people wouldn’t be able to handle it.

 

But then again, who would have to know?

 

Louis reached over to the phone under his pillow and went to dial up Harry. He sat there for a good five minutes before actually hitting the “call” button, contemplating whether or not he truly wanted to invite Harry over this late. He knew there would always be a chance that the press would find out somehow, but if they did the pair could always play it off as if it were nothing.

 

The phone rang once.

 

Maybe this was a terrible idea. What if this one simple phone call were to escalate into something so much more than Louis was intending it to? What is Harry wants him too?

 

The phone rang again.

 

But Louis really did like Harry. And as much as he wanted to hide behind that fact, he also wanted to get it off his chest and just tell Harry the damned truth.

 

The phone rang a third time.

 

 _“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,”_ Louis thought to himself, “ _What am I doing?”_

 

“Hey Lou,” Harry answered.

 

Louis was silent.

 

“Louis? You seemed off earlier, is everything okay?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, just a bit lonely,” Louis responded without thinking. Did he really just say that he was _lonely?_ God, how desperate could he sound?

 

“Lonely?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all,” Louis responded.

 

“Oh, well-“ Harry began.

 

“Just forget I called,” Louis cut him off, trying to back out inviting Harry over.

 

“Wait, no. I’m coming over. We could talk if you’d like.”

 

“No, Harry, seriously I’m okay.” Louis pleaded.

 

“Too late, I’m on my way. You’re in the penthouse, right?”

 

“No.” Louis lied, hoping Harry would give up.

 

“Liar. I’ll be there soon.” He responded, seeing right through Louis’ dishonesty. The line went out; Harry had hung up.

 

“Fuck,” Louis grumbled in a deep accent.

 

Honestly, he didn’t even know what he wanted from Harry at this point. Maybe he was slightly hoping that Harry would love him and they could run away together or some dramatic fairy-tale bullshit. Maybe he just wanted a one night stand; to get fucked by Harry and then go back to their normal lives afterward. He hated himself right now and regretted even accepting his own thoughts to begin with.

 

“What have I done?” Louis asked himself, resting his head in his palms.

 

\---

 

“Louis, open up!” Harry called, knocking on the door.

 

“You can go back. I’m fine.” Louis responded, his back to the door.

 

“You’re lying to me. I hear it in your voice.” Harry said.

 

Louis turned around silently and began to unlock the locks. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob, opening the door cautiously and slowly.

 

“Lou, you’re not gonna get hurt opening a door, you don’t have to be afraid of it,” Harry chuckled when the door was around half open.

 

“It’s not the door I’m afraid of,” Louis whispered, opening the door the rest of the way. He could visually see Harry’s beautiful smile turn into a frown as he spoke.

 

“Are you… afraid of me?” Harry asked. “Lou, this isn’t like you. Tell me what’s the matter.”

 

“I don’t know,” Louis said, looking down.

 

“You’re lying again,” Harry said flatly.

 

“Equal parts confused and horny with a dash of melancholy over the things I can’t have, I guess,” Louis responded getting right down to the point without sugar coating it.

 

“Zero to one hundred in your openness with me then, wow,” Harry said expressively.

 

Louis just stared down at the ground unsure of what to say next. He stepped back into his apartment and motioned Harry to come in.

 

“I know that was a bit much to take in, but, uh, you can still come in if I haven’t scared you away yet,” Louis said, looking back up at Harry and swallowing hard.

 

Harry walked into the penthouse apartment and took a look around, removing his jacket and placing it on the coat rack. The front door lead into the main living room, with the kitchen to the right and the bedroom hidden around a corner to the left. It was pleasantly furnished, with paintings on the wall and a nice, large couch on which Harry took a seat.

 

“So, you said you were scared of me, right?” Harry asked. “Why?”

 

Louis shut the door and walked over to Harry. He sat down lightly beside the younger but larger Harry and looked him dead in the eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I want you. Like, _want_ you.” He said, again getting straight to the point. Harry’s eyed widened, and he didn’t know how to respond for a moment.

 

“Okay,” Harry said solemnly, shaking his head and looking Louis deep in the eyes. Louis was quiet for a moment, waiting for Harry to say something else, to ask what brought Louis to the point of telling him this, for Harry to ask him how hard he liked to be fucked, or _something!_ Hell Louis would have rather Harry just grab him and have his way with him on the spot instead of the awkward silence that filled the room.

 

“Okay? Is that all you have to say? I spent over an hour dreading this conversation with you and all you can say is ‘ _Okay?’_ What the hell, Harry? I had this whole little speech planned out about how I’m not even entirely sure what I want but I’m still a little bit horny and a little bit in love with you and you shouldn’t feel like you’re taking advantage of me when you’re fucking me like you’re about to lose me _._ I told you at the door that I was horny and confused about it and you don’t even care! Even if you don’t feel the same way about me as I feel about you, would it _kill_ you to say or do _something_?! You can jus-“ Louis couldn’t finish his sentence because Harry’s mouth met his own, sucking desperately at his lips.

 

Louis closed his eyes and let Harry kiss him. It was gentle at first, with Harry’s hands on both sides of his face, guiding him through their first kiss. As Harry got more into it, he became slightly more aggressive, grabbing a hand full of the older man’s hair and scrunching a fist to slightly pull at it. Louis yelped from the small amount of pain, allowing Harry’s tongue to make its entrance. The light kiss turned into full on making out in seconds, and they continued through it until Harry pulled away, gasping for breath.

 

 

“There’s the Louis I know and love,” Harry chuckled, “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about fucking you a thousand times before. I never thought I’d actually get the opportunity, though.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Louis breathed, leaning in and kissing the side of Harry’s mouth. Regardless of what came from this, Louis just wanted to be closer to Harry; to feel his hands all over his body. He wanted to taste his lips over and over and to feel the sensation of Harry’s cock inside him.

 

Harry stood up from the couch, pulling Louis with him and reuniting their mouths for another short round of kisses.

 

“Bedroom,” Harry growled, his voice filled with desire. He allowed Louis to guide him to the open bedroom door, but Louis knew his control wouldn’t last long. He picked Louis up and slammed him against the wall. Louis lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry’s waist, and he could feel Harry’s hard erection through his pants. Harry pulled off his buttoned shirt, not wanting to take the time to unbutton it, and threw it to the ground. He gave Louis another kiss before taking off Louis’ pajama top and tossing it in the same direction as he tossed his own shirt.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Louis moaned as Harry began sucking on his neck.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Harry responded before beginning to suck on his neck again, “You’re _mine_ , Lou,”

 

Harry asserted himself in a way that was just so _sexy_ to Louis. Louis felt almost as if he truly did belong to Harry, at least for tonight anyway. Harry seemed to be beginning to find out exactly what Louis liked and all of the little things that made him tick. Just to make sure Louis was into being totally submissive, Harry trailed kisses up his neck and repeated his words right into Louis’ ear.

 

“ _Mine_ , Lou. You’re mine and mine alone and I’ll do what I damn well please.” Harry growled, paying close attention to Louis’ reaction.

 

“Ah, fuck, Harry…” Louis moaned as Harry began kissing his neck again.

 

Harry leaned back away from the wall and walked over to the bed, throwing Louis down and ripping off his pants and boxers both at the same time. Louis’ cock was almost completely erect, and Harry had to pry his eyes away from it so he could eye down the rest of his body. Louis looked so innocent and small lying on the bed, and it was driving Harry crazy. The confident, sassy Louis was once again hidden away and replaced with a more helpless and shy version. He looked almost embarrassed to be so exposed in front of Harry, but Harry could tell that Louis was still horny as hell.

 

“Turn over, hands and knees,” Harry demanded, “I want to see the beautiful ass I’m about to fuck.”

 

Louis’ cock twitched; Harry had confirmed with himself that Louis did, in fact, like to be 100% submissive and at his partner’s control.

 

Louis turned over on his hands and knees, trying hard not to just give in to temptation and start touching himself.

 

Harry went out on a limb and assumed that Louis wouldn’t mind getting his ass slapped, and he was right. Louis had a nice, plump rear end, and Harry couldn’t help but to think that the only thing that would make it look nicer would be his handprint marked across it. So Harry pulled his right hand back and released his arm across Louis’ right cheek. Louis sprang forward a little with a deep moan, a little shocked at how aggressive Harry was being.

 

Louis should have known from the way Harry acted on stage during their performances that Harry would be so aggressively dominating, but it still came as a shock how sexually satisfying being slapped by him would be. Even though he never thought it would actually happen, he had fantasized about being controlled by a man like this before. But that was a secret no one was supposed to know about except for him and the sex-toy shop manager. And even the manager wouldn’t have known if it weren’t for the cock rings and other things he bought to torture himself with on weekends.

 

“Harry,” he moaned, pre-come leaking from his cock, “Again… please.”

 

“One smack on the ass and you’re already leaking pre-come? We haven’t even started yet, Lou.” Harry said, smacking the other cheek and causing Louis to yelp.

 

“Nightstand,” Louis moaned, “Cock rings, handcuffs, and whatever else you want to use.”

 

Harry walked around slowly to the other side of the bed; he knew it was killing Louis from the needy look on his face. But he made it eventually and opened the singular drawer. There were several cock rings made of all different materials as well as handcuffs, lube, condoms, and some questionably shaped vibrators.

 

“Damn, Lou, keep yourself busy much?” Harry asked, grabbing the handcuffs, a cock ring, and some lube.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Louis responded, arms trembling.

 

Harry walked back over to the bed and smacked Louis again, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry grabbed the boy’s hips and rubbed his thumb in circles over the now red flesh, the silhouette of his hand print shining brightly on the pale skin of his ass.

 

“I can’t want to get in that,” Harry teased.

 

“Harry, quit teasing!” Louis exclaimed.

 

Harry smacked Louis’ ass harder than he previously had been.

 

“I’m sorry, did you just tell me what to do?” Harry asked menacingly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis whimpered, “I’m just so ready…”

 

“I don’t care what you are,” Harry growled, smacking his ass just a little harder than he did last time, “I’m in charge.”

 

“You’re in charge,” Louis repeated biting his lip. The more demanding and dominant Harry was, the more on edge Louis would get.

 

“Turn over so we can get started,” Harry demanded, “NOW.”

 

Louis did as he was told and flipped over to his back. As he turned, Harry removed his own pants and boxers to reveal a large, thick, throbbing cock. The sight of it made Louis tremble. He had used small vibrators on himself before, but never anything as long or as thick as Harry’s dick.

 

“Like what you see? Soon you’ll feel every inch of this thing inside of you,” Harry said, gripping his erection and running his fingers over the tip for a few seconds, “But it’s not about my cock right now, it’s about your near inability to keep yourself from going over the edge.”

 

Louis gulped and watched as Harry sat the cock ring down. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say and command because he didn’t want Harry to get angry with him again for fear he would come on the spot.

 

“Are you not using the cock ring?” Louis asked, choosing his words carefully.

 

“I’ll use it if I need it. But for now, I’d like to play a little game,” Harry teased, “We’re gonna see how far I can push you without making you come. Think you can hold on for a full two minutes? Usually, I’d give a lot more time, but you’re just so slutty and ready to come I’m making it shorter- just for you.”

 

Harry was playing sex games with him _and_ he just called him a slut. Louis was already so close that it was almost shameful. There was no way he could hold out for two minutes, no matter how much more time he wanted to spend with Harry.

 

“I can’t do it,” Louis breathed, “I can’t.”

 

“Well you’d better try,” Harry said, “You need to learn some control.”

 

“ _Please_ , Harry I can’t do it. I’m already so close, please don’t make me hold off on my own any longer.” Louis begged, trying to sound as needy as possible. Harry took this as a sign he truly was almost over the edge and he grabbed the cock ring off the bed.

 

“Fine, but I won’t forget this.” Harry threatened, applying the ring to Louis’ fully erect member, causing Louis to sigh in relief. The ring was on, but he still felt like he needed to come so bad it made him shudder.

 

“Damn, your cock is so beautiful,” Harry said, running his tongue along the bottom of it, “It’s fitting,”

 

Louis gulped and bucked his hips forward as Harry’s mouth met the tip of his member. Harry lapped his tongue on the slit several times before taking in the entire head and bobbing his mouth up and down a few times.

 

Louis’ first instinct was to place his hands on Harry’s head, so he did- bad idea. Harry removed his mouth from Louis; member and grabbed Louis’ hands.

 

“I’ll say it one more time,” Harry began, staring deep into Louis’ eyes, “I’m in charge, and you’re _mine._ I’m not yours.”

 

Louis’ cock was aching and demanding of more attention. And Harry talking to him in such a controlling way wasn’t helping it anyway.

 

Harry grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Louis’ hands to the center of the metal headboard, making Louis look that much more defenseless against Harry.

 

“What’s the matter, Lou? Still on edge?” Harry asked with another chuckle, stepping back to the edge of the bed. This was a new side of Harry that he had never really seen before, and it was sexy as hell.

 

Louis nodded his head silently. It was about damn time they got this show on the road. Louis felt like he would explode if he didn’t have Harry inside of him soon, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

 

Harry squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and pumped at his own cock a few times to get the lube spread around.

 

“Legs spread, Lou,” Harry demanded. Louis still felt a bit shy about letting Harry own him for the night, but he spread his legs open and gave Harry room to do what he needed.

 

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned stroking his own cock a few times from the edge of the bed, “I can already tell how much fun I’m gonna have with you tonight.”

 

Louis swallowed hard and watched as Harry crawled on top of him. Harry kissed him long and hard before slipping a single finger into his tight hole and pumping, all the while still kissing Louis roughly. Another finger was slid in, and a third, scissoring and stretching at Louis’ hole. As each finger was added, Louis would moan louder and harder against Harry’s lips. After a bit of playing around inside of Louis’ asshole, Harry removed the fingers and ceased the kiss.

 

Harry positioned himself right at Louis’ hole, his left arm propping him up and his right down touching his cock, ready to slide it into Louis.

 

“Are you ready, Lou?” Harry asked, driving Louis wild from stalling. There wasn’t a whole lot Louis could do except lay there and wait. His cock was still throbbing, and he felt like screaming and telling Harry to just do it already, but he knew that if he did, Harry would just wait longer to show Louis his true place of submission.

 

It was as if Louis’ prayers had been answered. Just when he thought he was going to scream, Harry put the tip in.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry grunted, pushing in further, “You’re so tight.”

 

Louis felt a good amount of pain, but he was so ready for this moment that he didn’t even care he just wanted Harry to start thrusting.

 

Harry pulled out a little, but quickly slid back in, slowly pumping and thrusting his hips in a wave-like manner.

 

“Fuck, Harry…” Louis yelped.

 

“If you want me to speed it up, then you’re gonna have to beg,” Harry said, still pumping slowly.

 

“Harry, _please_ , I need you to move faster. Don’t hold back. Show me what it means to be fucked into submission.” Louis moaned loudly. Harry himself could hardly take it anymore and he began pumping harder and faster. Seconds later, he found the spot which made Louis close his eyes and buck forward in pleasure.

 

Harry hit the spot over and over, driven by Louis’ moans and whimpers. Harry pulled out for just a moment so he could flip Louis over to his stomach. Harry pushed his face into the pillow and positioned Louis’ ass in the air. He gave a smack before shoving his cock back inside, thrusting toward the same spot he did before. Every so often he would give Louis’ ass a smack, causing him to moan loudly.

 

“Harry… please let me come!” Louis exclaimed, on the edge.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Harry asked, stopping the thrusts to smack his ass before continuing back at his normal pace.

 

“You, Harry!” Louis gasped, “I belong to you!”

 

Harry began thrusting a little harder and Louis could feel Harry squirt inside of him. Harry began to ejaculate, he removed the cock ring and started pumping at Louis’ cock, allowing both of them to ride out their orgasms for as long as possible. Harry continued thrusting as he came, Louis yelling Harry’s name the entire time. Harry then collapsed beside his lover, breathing heavily.

 

“That was honestly the last way I expected to end the night,” Harry said.

 

“If you tell _anyone_ I’m submissive, I’ll kick your damned ass, alright?” Louis said, breathing heavily.

 

“What do you think I’m gonna do, call Teen Beat and tell them we fucked?” Harry asked with a laugh, “Mind if I stay the night?”

 

“What if people see you leaving tomorrow morning?” Louis asked, concerned.

 

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it,” Harry laughed, leaning up to undo the handcuffs and tossing them onto the nightstand.

 

“How reassuring…” Louis said, turning over and cuddling up beside Harry.

 

“Should we go clean up?” Harry asked.

 

“Let’s do that in the morning too… I don’t think I have the energy now.” Louis said. He looked up to find that Harry was already asleep, and he fell behind him soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be borderline vanilla sex, but it got a little out of hand. Oops.
> 
> There may also be some inconsistencies, but pretty much don't give a fuck at this point and I want to to go bed. I edited some of the grammar errors, but as for textual flow and things like that I just left them alone. I might go in and fix them later but honestly who cares lmao


End file.
